gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Clarity
Clarity, 'en español ''Claridad, es presentada en el episodio All Or Nothing y es cantada por Frida Romero y The Hoosierdaddies. La versión original le pertenece a Zedd. Contexto de la canción Es interpretada por The Hoosierdaddies, siendo está la primera de dos canciones que estos presentan en las Regionales, siendo la competencia mas fuerte para New Directions, gracias a su líder Frida Romero. Letra '''Frida: High dive into frozen waves Where the past comes back to life Fight fear for the selfish pain, It was worth it every time Hold still right before we crash, 'Cause we both know how this ends A clock ticks till it breaks your glass, And I drown in you again Frida con The Hoosierdaddies vocalizando: 'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why Frida con The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh Hey! Hey! Frida con The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh) The Hoosierdaddies: Ah, ah, ah-ah, aaaaaaaah! Frida: Walk on through a red parade, And refuse to make amends It cuts deep through our ground And makes us forget all common sense Don't speak as I try to leave, ‘Cause we both know what we choose If you pull, then I'll push too deep And I'll fall right back to you Frida con The Hoosierdaddies vocalizando: 'Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why Frida con The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh) The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh Frida: Why are you my clarity? Frida con The Hoosierdaddies vocalizzando: Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) The Hoosierdaddies: Hey eh eh eh eh Hey eh eh eh eh (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh!) Hey! Hey! Frida con The Hoosierdaddies: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? (The Hoosierdaddies: Oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh!) Curiosidades *Hay un error de continuidad en el minuto 1:19, las chicas se van a formar mientas otra hace un baile sola, en la siguiente toma ya aparecen todas acomodadas. Video thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Hoosierdaddies Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones del episodio All or Nothing Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Frida Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio